The broad intent of this project is to: (1) neurophysiologically define the central organization of laryngeal reflexes; (2) identify patterns of postnatal laryngeal reflex development in order to identify those factors of possible etiologic significance in SIDS; and (3) quantitate those conditions which might modify or exaggerate abnormal reflex behaviors which possess potential lethality to the organism.